A Dark Angel in School (SebaCiel)
by clark163535
Summary: Ciel's first day of College and he wants to make a good impression. Sebastian is a hot demon posing as a student who is looking for a mate. After a fateful encounter brings the 2 together. But Will Ciel find out the truth about Sebastian or will he become his mate? SebaCiel (Sebastian x Ciel) i am going to continue the story.
1. 1 Worrying

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Pleas don't hate if I do a fantastic job. Hope you enjoy.

In the Phantomhive Manor, a Young earl can't fall asleep. He lies in his bed, thinking and thinking. His mind can't seem to clam down. The words just flying all over his head. He sits up and finally decides to get a glass of milk to clam his nerves. Walking down the hall, trying not wanting to wake any body up. He reaches the kitchen and gets a glass. He heard a very suable noise, and then he stopped. He continued to pour himself a glass of milk. Someone touched his shoulder and he dropped the glass. The glass and milk were all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry young master" Mey-Rin said blushing and trying to clean up the mess up. In a breath of relief, Ciel looseness his shoulders. "It's ok Mey-Rin, You just scared me, that's all." Standing up with the pieces of glass in her hand, she goes to the trashcan. " If I may my Lord" Washing the milk of her hands " Why are you up so late, you have a very big day tomorrow". He lets out a breath, "That would be the reason why I am not asleep."

Looking at her young master, she wonders, Is the young master troubled by his decision he made last month? "Are regretting your decision?"

"No, I'm just worried I will make a bad impression on the others." He said with his sleep wanting eyes. Mey-Rin just smiled at her young master. "I think you just need to get some sleep, then you should feel better in the morning." "Maybe your right Mey-Rin" Ciel said. "After all, I need to get a good nights rest if want to have a good first day of college".

Walking back to room, thankful he got to talk to somebody. He pulls his covers back over him and comfortable. "I really hope tomorrow goes well."

After that, in matter of second, his eyes slowly close.

Thank you guys so much for reading I Hope you enjoyed it. More Chapters on the way. Bye =)


	2. 2 gettting ready for the first meeting

HEY GUYS! REAL QUICK- I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WRITING, HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Sebastian slapped the off button of his alarm. Burrowing his head deeper into his pillow, wanting the sun to go back down and let him sleep. Convinced that the sun would not do what he wanted, he got up to have some breakfast. He got a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He was so amazed how fast his powers conjured up this awesome breakfast. "I would like to be able make people cook for me but no, I was banished to the human world because I broke a small rule." The rule wasn't small at all. He had an affair with commoner when we was supposed to marry and become the king of hell. Getting it off his mind, he finished his breakfast and went to take a shower. After that, he dried and brushed his middle length raven black hair. His outfit was black skinning jeans with a white button shirt with black angel wings on the back and some black vans. Making sure his hair was just right and he didn't smell like a demon, he looked in the mirror. Satisfied with what he saw he headed for the door. Grabbing his keys to his black Lamborghini, He shut the door behind him. Getting in and starting his car, he lets out a breath. "Good bye free life, hello Kuroshitsuji University." He took of to go to his new life.

"Young master it's time to wake up" His butler Tanaka said in a clam voice. Slowly opening his eyes, Ciel was greeted the sun feisty rays. " Today we have a lightly pouched salmon with a chicken and raisin salad. Accompanied by a cup of Earl Grey tea." Siting up so Tanaka could take off his nightclothes, He rubbed his eyes. "Thank you Tanaka" All the butler did was tilt his head then went to get the earl's day clothes. His clothes consisted of dark blue jeans with a plain Grey T-shirt and a navy blue jacket, also wearing black Converses. "Tanaka, Remind of the name of my university" Tanaka looks up at his master after putting on his shoes "The name would of the University would be called Kuroshitsuji University, my lord." Ciel stood to review his outfit. Happy with what he saw he went to go eat his breakfast. "Tanaka if it would be alright with you, I will be driving myself today, ok?" He said as he headed toward the parking garage. "It is up to you my young master, be safe and make sure you pay attention in your classes today." He spoke to his young earl, hoping that he was actually listening. "Yes, Tanaka I will, don't worry I also be picking up something for myself for dinner. And before you ask I have my wallet and plenty of money in it. Have a good day Tanaka, don't work your self to death." He shouted as he walked out the door. The car he chose was dark blue Bugatti, he grabbed the keys and drove off. Heading toward what was going to be the biggest day of his life.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING. NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. =)


	3. 3 Fateful meeting

HEY GUYS! HOPED YOU LIKED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. ANDI HOPE YOUR READY FOR CHAPTER 3. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

As Ciel drove to his new life, worry filled his head. How am I going to pull of a happy school kid all I want to do is leave? Will make any friends or will I be alone? The car slowing down has his heart raced. He pulled into the nearest anything. To his luck he had pulled into a library parking lot. Relieved, he turned off the car and went to go get a book.

Sebastian forgot to get directions on how to get to the university, so he pulled into a near by library. Walking into one of his least favorite places, he just kept quiet until he got to the front desk. Ding, Ding, Sebastian rang the bell twice, no one responded.

"They're on break right now, but I can help you. What do you need?" A young blue-grey colored hair boy said to him. Amazed by his cuteness, Sebastian just stood there staring at the boy. " If your looking for a book, I'm the perfect help, but make it quick. I have to be at my university soon." Ciel said trying not to blush at the beautiful man in front of him. "Oh sorry, I was distracted by your hair. It's a very rare and beautiful color." He said, while fixing a stray hair on the top of his head. Only making Ciel blush harder. "Sorry I was on break, what did you need help with?" the manager at the front desk said. "Oh, I was looking for directions to Kuroshitsuji university." Ciel quickly tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and said "That the university I attend, I was on my then I stopped here. I would give you directions, if you want." Trying to keep his composer while he was looking at the raven-haired man, hoping he would say yes. "That would be great thanks." Sebastian headed toward the door while Ciel checked out his book. Running to check up with his new friend, Ciel was hoping that they would have some classes together. "What's your name?" Ciel said think it was something like Luke or Elijah. " It' Sebastian, what's yours?" He said with a very cool look on his face. " Ciel, it's nice to meet you." He gave Sebastian a big smile and they both got each got out there phone. "Lets exchange numbers so we can keep in touch." Ciel said with hope in his voice. " Sure, here is my phone and give me yours and I will but I number in it." They exchanged phone and each typed their numbers in the phone. After they put in the numbers, they gave each other back their phones. "Ok, just follow me to the university and will be there in no time." Sebastian just nodded and got into his car.

As both drove towards the university, Ciel's phone buzzed.

'How old are you'

'I'm about to turn 19. U?'

" Almost 21'

'That's cool :P'

As they texted, Ciel's smiled seemed to get bigger. Sebastian actually had a small smile on his face too. It had been forever since he smiled a true smile. Glad that he had meet Ciel; he still replayed what his banisher had said. "If you can find love in the human world and their love in exchange you will be given your full powers." The voiced echoed in his head. 'Would Ciel be the one he is looking for?' Contuing to drive to the university that thought stayed in his head. Ciel was the first person he meet in his 100 years on earth, that made him feel a feeling of happiness. He had to get the thought of his head. He could never love a human, could he? Waking up to reality, he realized that they were at the university. They both got out of their cars and walked up to each other. "What your first class?" Ciel asked the attractive man. Sebastian took out his schedule and saw that his first class was a cooking class. "It's cooking class with Mrs. Hector." Ciel put on the biggest smile he could make. "That's my first class too, this is going to be so much fun." Sebastian just smiled and nodded his head. They both walked to the classroom, each happy that they have the same class.

"Wow Sebastian, this cake is amazing. Where did you learn to back like this?" said Ciel as he ate his cake. "It's no big deal, I'm been cooking for as long as I can remember." He said. He was actually surprised it turned out that well, considering that he didn't us his powers. Looking at the smiling at the young boy, he thought that maybe Ciel could be the one that would get him his powers and his happiness back.

They both left the class with good things on their mind: Ciel was thinking about good of a cook Sebastian was and Sebastian is thinking about how his love for Ciel can grow. They both knew they had feelings for each other, band both didn't know how to express that. "Do you want to out of all our classes are over?" the undercover demon said to the young boy. "We could get a movie, then go back to my house and order some take out, it'll be fun." Trying to make a convincing deal. "That would be fun, where do you live?" said the young earl. "A small apartment about 20 mins from campus, why?" Giving Ciel a questioning look. "Oh nothing, I just don't like small spaces and my house is always an option." He says hopeful that they can go to his house. "Where do you live?" Sebastian said with a confused look. "I live at Phantomhive Manor." "WOW, that place is huge. I didn't know your last name, why didn't you tell me?" he said not really surprised. He knew who Ciel was as soon as he told him his first name. "Ok well just meet me at my house and when you get there we will order take out." Ciel said with a smile. "Ok well then, see you then."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT CIEL'S HOUSE? WILL THEY AMITT THEIR LOVE OR WILL CIEL FIND OUT THE TRUTH. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY IN PROGESS. =)


	4. 4 The date with the demon

HEY GUYS! SORRY THIS TOK SO LONG. THANKS FOR YOUR FAVORITES AND REVIEWS. THEY MEAN A LOT. AND NOW I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4!

As Sebastian was getting ready to go to Ciel's house for their "Date", he was wondering what he was thinking. 'I like Ciel but is he really the one to set me free?' Trying to forget that he finished getting ready. He put his clothes on his bed, and then jumped into the shower. After his shower, he put on his predetermined outfit. His out fit was a black button up shirt with white jeans and a pair of black vans. "Tonight I will tell Ciel that I'm a demon and that I have feelings for him." He really hoped he would have the strength to tell Ciel the truth. Trying to clam himself, he grabbed his keys and got in his black Lamborghini and headed towards Ciel's house. Sebastian's phone buzzed and he saw a text from Ciel.

'Hey, you on ur way?'

'Yeah, just left my apartment, what movie did you get?'

'it's a surprise, you'll find out when you get here'

'ok, cool, be there in about 5 mins'

'ok, see you soon'

Ciel was just as nervous as Sebastian was. He had pushed all the servants to get the house clean in time. He also had Tanka find his best comfort clothes. Hoping that Sebastian will be even more impressed. His heart raced when he heard the doorbell rang. "Mey-Rin, could you please get the door." He said, making sure that his clothes were acceptable. "Hey Ciel, where can I put my jacket?" Trying his best to keep his cool, still nervous he might lose Ciel after telling him the truth. "You can give it to Mey-Rin and she will take care of it" Sebastian gave his jacket to Mey-Rin and follow Ciel into the living room. "What do you want to order for dinner?" Sebastian said, trying to break the silence. "How about Japanese?" Hoping that was ok. "That sounds great, what do you want? I'll call the place" He went to grab his phone. "Ill take the sushi lunch with miso soup." He said remembered hoe good it tasted. " That's sounds good I think I might have that too." Ciel ordered the food and then returned to join Sebastian. "They said about 20 mins." They both went up to his in-house movie theater to start the movie. Sebastian was getting more and more nervous about telling Ciel his secret. Ciel was leading the way to the theater, and then Sebastian stopped him. "What's going on Sebastian? We're almost to the theater." Sebastian looked at the boy in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Ciel, I've been keeping a very dark secret from you and I want to tell you." He squeezed a little harder and that made Ciel yelp in pain." Sebastian, I can't really breathe, if you could just loosen a bit, that would be great." Not wanting him to let him go, but still wanting to breathe. "I just want to keep you as possible for now. I might lose you when I tell you my secret, and that's the last thing I want." Ciel blushing looked at Sebastian. "Now matter what you say, you won't lose me, because I…." Not able to finish his sentence, Sebastian looked longful. "You what, Ciel. You have to tell me" Ciel was blushing even harder, he looked a Sebastian. "I love you, Sebastian. I have for a really long time. I never told you because I thought you might not feel the same." Trying not to blush even harder, if possible. "But now you talk about you losing me and I had to tell you how I felt. Now that you know how I feel, do you still think your going to lose me?" He said, a little angry that he kept these feelings inside. "Ciel, I do feel the same way, but my secret still might make you want to leave me" He said with a frown on his face. Ciel clumped up his fist, "I can't do this." He yelled and pulled Sebastian into a extremely passionate kiss. Shocked by Ciel's actions his eyes were wide open, but still not wanting the kiss to end. Feeling the fireworks between them. Sebastian couldn't control it anymore, his wings just popped out of his back. Not realizing it, Sebastian's horn also began to form on his head. They just continued to their (hopefully) new boyfriend. Ciel opened his eyes for a brief second and he saw his wings and forming horns. Ciel broke away in horror, afraid of what Sebastian looked like. "What are you?" Looking in fear. Realizing what was happening, Sebastian made his horns and wings go away. "Ciel, I tried to tell you, but then when you kissed me, my guard went down and my true form was reveled. Please don't be afraid of me, I would never hurt you." He wasn't lying about, even though Ciel was the key to give him his powers back. "Is this your big dark secret, that you said would make me want to leave you? If this is not it, then you have serious problems." He said only wanting the truth. "Yes, I didn't want it to come out like this, I'm so sorry Ciel." He had a look of despair on his face. "I'm going to need some time to wrap my head around this." His head was down. "So you're not going to leave me?" He said that they were going to stay together. "I don't know, I just need to the idea that he we do stay together, I would be dating a demon." Knowing how hard this could be for Ciel, he just smiled. "I understand, I'm going to go home so I can to school on time." He said heading for the door." Wait, I want to see your wings again." Turning around surprised "Are you sure?" He asked making sure Ciel was really ok with it." Yes I'm sure, I want to see them again." Agreeing with him, he took off his shirt (so it won't get ripped again) and his wings came out again. Amazed at how beautiful the black angel wings were. "Can you show me your magic? You must have some right?" Amazed about interested Ciel was, he was still I little worried. "Yes, I do. What kinds of magic to you want me to show?" "Make something appear." Glad he chose a very simple task. H made a brand new walking stick appear in his hands. "For you, I know a earl likes to looks mature, even if he is your age." Dumfounded by how amazing that was, he took the walking stick. "Thank you, you can leave now I'm tired. I will text you tomorrow, ok?" Not wanting to leave but happy that Ciel was going to text him. He just smiled and walked out the door

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THANK YOU FOR READING. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME NEW CHATAERS. BYE SEE YOU NEXXT TIME. =)


	5. 5 the grim reaper

HEY GUYS! SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THE STORY. HERE IS CHAPTER 5! HOP YOU ENJOY!

Many days have passed and Ciel still hadn't texted Sebastian. He was still trying to wrap his head around what happen that night. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Sebastian just gave Ciel his space.

One day, Sebastian was walking in the neighbor hood. Holding his phone in his hand, just in case Ciel texted him back. Feeling tired he sat in the nearest benched and stared at a picture of Ciel he had on his phone. "You might as well forget about him" said a red haired stranger, who sat down next to him. "For one, I don't know you and second, who are you?" He sat there just playing with a strand of blood red hair. "My name is Grell, I'm a grim reaper. I also know that you're a demon, trying to get all your powers back." Amazed and a little scared that this strange knew so much he stood up to leave. As he walked, a hand grabbed him from behind. "Where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you." Enraged about how he was touching him, his demon flames grew and his wings appeared. "How dare you touch me with those hands. Do you have any idea who I am?" His eyes took a neon pink color. His teeth sharpened. Grell just smiled. "I don't think you want to hurt me." "And why would that be?" He looked at the grim reaper very confused. "Because I have something you want. If you hurt me you will never get it back." Grell smile, if possible got bigger. He pulled out a sliver box and said some ancient words. All of a sudden I blue-grayish fog came out of the box. When the fog had cleared, Sebastian's eyes got bigger. In front of him was a hologram of Ciel in what looked like a dungeon. "Why have you taken Ciel and what do you want with me?" Grell laughed at the question. "I have taken him as a insurance police. As long as you want him to stay safe you will do whatever I say." Sebastian with nothing else to do, his wing disappeared. "What is it you want me to do?" "You must become my slave." The answer surprised Sebastian. "I will only agree to your wishes if I get to see Ciel in the flesh, just for a moment." Hoping that was not too much to ask. See how it would not be that big of a deal, Grell complied. "I don't see how that will be a problem so, fine. You can see your Ciel before we start your work." Right before the hologram disappeared, Sebastian heard a noise come from Ciel. "I should have never gotten mad a Sebastian. I should have just told me that I loved him again after he showed me his secret. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. I just want to see my Sebastian again." Feeling tears coming from his eyes, he wiped them away. "I'm coming for you Ciel and then I will never let you go." He finished wiping the tears from his face, he looked at Grell. "Shall we go?" Pleased by his word he stared too walk to where he was keeping Ciel. Knowing that he was soon going to see Ciel again, he readied his power. He was going to break Ciel out and then they were going to run away from this place.

Approaching the giant double doors, Sebastian was relived to see that it actually looked nice. "where is Ciel? You promised that you would let me see him."

HEY GUYS, I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO POST CHAPTER 6 UNTILL AROUND AUGEST 18TH. I HAVE A AROUND THE CONTURY TRIP AND I CANT TAKE MY COMPUTER WITH ME. I PROMISE AS SOON AS I GET BACK I WILL START WRITING CHAPTER 6. PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE STORY AND MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW THE STORY. PLEASE LEAVE AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN. THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	6. 6 The battle of broken hearts

HI GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE AND SAID I WAS DONE WITH THIS STORY. I DESIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY. (BY THE WAY ALOIS IS NOW IN THE STORY, BUT CIEL HAS NOT MEET HIM YET.)

In Ciel's head

I'm in the woods, there is nothing but silence. All of a sudden, the trees catch ablaze. So shocked, I couldn't even let out a scream. Trying to get out a branch falls on me, I try to get out from under it, but it is no use. Using all of my strength, I got one of my arms lose. Before I could do anything else, I could no longer keep my eyes open. A few seconds later, I felt to strong arms pick me up. The arm cradled me like a young child. I felt so safe, considering I had no idea who this person was. Feeling the heat cool down, he tried to open his eyes. All he could make out was black hair and dark red eyes. A few minutes later, I feel I soft cool breeze against my skin. I was able to open my just a little, I saw the dark shadow and behind him was stars and small clouds. The starry night sky claimed his mind and let him drift off into sleep. When he woke up he was in the hospital. Where am I? How did I get out of the fire? What happen to the dark figure? All these swarmed Ciel's brain. He sat up to look his surroundings, He saw someone sleeping in a nearby chair. He had never seen this man before, but he felt attracted to him. He called out to the sleeping man, "Hey, hello, hey wake up". The raven haired man shot up, looking to see if something was wrong. "Oh, you finally awake, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling fine, but who are you?" The man stood up and walked towards Ciel. "I'm your dark angel, I saved you from the fire." Ciel felt a little dizzy and almost feel back on the bed. The man quickly went to grab his shoulder. "Thanks Mr.?, what's your name?" He let go of Ciel, "My name is Sebastian, what's yours?" "Ciel, thank you for saving me" "My pleasure, I'm sure we will meet again." Sebastian turned and left the room.

When I woke up the smell of death filled the room. The last thing I remembered was a red-headed drag queen came up to me saying that He knew about Sebastian. Then I just blacked out, I felt a rope around my hands. I looked to see if I knew where I was, but I couldn't remember this place or how I got here. I saw a blond head boy in chains next to me, he looked like he had gotten beaten up. "Are you ok? Do you know how we got here? What is your name?" I called out to him. "Don't make too much noise or the drag will come back." He said making sure he was not heard by anyone but Ciel. "My name is Alois, Alois Trancy, who are you?" "I Ciel, do you how we got here?" "You don't remember, the drag brought you her with some false promise. He did the same thing to me." Ciel shocked by his response. Trying to remember what did he promise that was so important? "What did he promise you?" Alois let out a breath of shame. "He promised me to help me with my demon boyfriend." Ciel eyes widened, he had thought that he was the only one who knew about demons. "You were dating a demon? I am to. I mean I was. What was his name?" Surprised that Ciel actually cared, "His name was Claude, He was a spider demon. You said you were dating on, what happen?" Disappointed about how things ended, he let out a breath of regret. "I didn't know he was a demon when I started dating him, and when I found out I over acted and yelled at him." The sadness in his eyes could not have been hidden, no matter how he tried. Alois pulled against his chains to put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, "It's going to be ok, I didn't know about Claude either. Did Sebastian ever tell you that he loved you?" Now that Ciel thought about it Sebastian has told him. "Yes he has but only once." "Well Claude told me 2 things about demons. 1. That demons can only love once in their whole eternity. 2. They can't lie. So if Sebastian told you that he loved you then he meant it. So you have nothing to worry about." Ciel's heart filled with relief, and then he knew he had to get out of here. "Alois I have a feeling if I called out Sebastian, he would be able to hear me. I'm going to get us out of here. All I have to do is get my hands free from this rope." He wiggled and squirmed to free his hands.

"Grell you promised that you would let me see Ciel. You have to keep your promise." Sebastian said with his eyes taking on a bright pink glow. He being the son of the king of demons, even without his full power he would be able to kill or severely hurt the reaper. "Oh bassy, you know that patience is a virtue. I will let you see your pet, just not right now." This angering Sebastian. "You drag, you promised me that I would be able to see Ciel. I can sense him here, so even without you I will be able to find him." His hands became fist and his wings came forward. "I will make you pay from messing with me and Ciel, do you know who my father is? I will rip you to shreds." Grell pulled out the sliver box again, showing a image of ciel trying to get free of his bonds. "Your pet is smarter than I thought, I guess you wanted his soul more than his love?"

Little did Grell know that Ciel had gotten him and Alois out and were making their way to the battle field. "Now bassy, let's get you settled in. You will be sharing a room with another demon, Claude. I think you to will get along really well. You both stupidly dated a human." Grell walked Sebastian to a room with scares on the front. When Grell opened a door, Sebastian saw the worst thing possible. He saw a demon with slashes of blood and was covered in dirt. Sebastian for the first time had fear on his face. Not wanting to end up like that, He pulled Grell's hair then punched him in the face. Leaving the grim reaper then he went to aid the wounded demon. "We have to get you out of here, come on." The wounded demon protested to Sebastian's kind act. "I can't leave yet, I have to get my boyfriend out of here. He's in the same place yours is." Sebastian wanted to help but could not let Claude get hurt anymore." Claude I will go get him, but I have to leave you in a safe place." Being too tried and week to put up a fight, Claude complied. After Sebastian got Claude to safety, he went back in to get Ciel and Claude's boyfriend. He ran into the main, lobby and heard a blood curtailing scream. His head shot up to see Grell holding Ciel by his neck. Sebastian's wing came and he flew up to attack Grell. Grell began to squeeze harder, Sebastian stopped. "Please Grell, don't hurt him. I'll do anything." Grell turned his head away from Ciel and on to Sebastian. "I want you to be mine forever." Before anyone could respond, Ciel stabbed Grell in the side with a shard of glass. The drag let out a scream full of pain, dropping Ciel.

HEY GUYS! SORRY IF I SCARED YOU BY ME SAYING THAT I WAS QUITING THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I DESIDED THAT I'M GOING TO END THE STORY AFTER I WRITE CHAPTER 10. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS KEEP READING AND REMEMBER THAT NO REVIEWS KILLS WRITERS. BYE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


	7. 7 the discovery

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER.

Sebastian flew down to catch Ciel. With a jump, he caught him and the two came in for a hug full of joy. "Sebastian, I LOVE YOU." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's face and the two shared an extremely passionate kiss. The two could have never been happier. Sebastian Felt his sadness and regret melt away.

The two could have leveled a mountain with the power that came from their landing. Sebastian held Ciel bridal style as they ran to catch up with Claude and Alois. About 2 feet from the door was when Ciel's hope disappeared. With a loud grunt Sebastian arms were pulled from under him. Grell stood with Sebastian neck in his hands. Sebastian's eyes took on a neon pink glow. He was ready to strike then his ears heard something alarming. Ciel let out a banshee like scream, causing Grell to loosen his grip on Sebastian. Sebastian went to cover his ears then he relied that it was not affecting him. He could hear it but he was not in pain. You cannot say the same for Grell. He was on floor in agonizing pain. His hands were so pushed to his ears it was like they were melting into his head. When Ciel's scream came to a end, he stood with a new surprise. He had small black horns on his head and medium sized black angel wings. His eyes had taken on a bright blue and had blue flames around his hands and down by his legs.

Sebastian stood in shock. He noticed that Ciel was starting to fall. He quickly ran to help him stand. Holding his love in his arms, Ciel drifted off. Sebastian cradled him in his arms. With a swing of his hand, a murderous fire fill the room. They made their way out of building. Sebastian heard a very harsh voice. "Pease save me." Sebastian gave the drag a smirk. "Why would I save you after you endangered both me and Ciel? You really have some nerve." "I know who his parents are, and they are not human. I will tell you if you get me out of here."

The only thing that came to mind was to kill Grell, but something made him hesitate. "How do I know that you aren't going to try to kill us again?" Grell with the rest of his energy. "I promise, I'll give you my death scythe. I'm powerless without it." Sebastian knowing that was the truth. "Fine but I think you are to something, I will find a way to kill you." Grell nodded in agreement. Sebastian grabbed him by his long red hair. The too came out of the building, glad to finally be out of there.

"Thank you mister, I and Claude are very grateful." The blonde-headed boy said to Sebastian. "It's ok you needn't thank me. I did what every right minded person would do." He gave the blonde a gentle smile. The blond turned and left with his boyfriend. He turned to go check on Ciel and tie up Grell. After tying up Grell he moved to Ciel.

"Ciel are you ok, hey you need to wake up." He shook his head and wiggled his body. Starting to get nervous he tried to find a pulse. Ciel's heartbeat clamed Sebastian. It was slower than usual but it still was there. Sebastian picked up Ciel and his wings came out. "Grell, wait here for about 30 mins. I'm bringing Ciel home and then I will come back for you." "Wait, you can't leave me here like this." "Ah yes I can and I will. See you in a minute." He took off in a powerful leap.

They landed about 2 blocks away from Ciel's house. He walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. "Mey-rin, Ciel and I went to a party and he had too much to drink. I'll come by in the morning to check on him." "Ok, thank you. See you tomorrow." Sebastian turned to leave and then lunged to go check on Grell.

"Ok Grell, now tell me everything you know about Ciel's parents." He said in a stern voice. "Ciel is not human. His parents were both demons." Confused by the reaper's words "Then why is his scent of a human?" "Because when his parents left him, they cast a spell to hide his true form and his power. So he could live the life of a normal human." "Why did his parents leave him?" Grell was Tugging on his restraints.

"His Mother was a banshee, her name was Racheal. She was killed because she had a child with another demon of another species." Sebastian was shocked about how much the reaper knew. "Who was his father?" Grell sighed "He is the demon of all demons, His father is Satan." Sebastian left out very surprised gasp. He never thought that his father would do something. "That explains why he had blue flames, but why did his banshee scream hurt you and not me?" "When he saw that you were about to be killed, the thought of you dead broke the spell. His true form and powers came back to him. The reason that it only affected me was because his anger was to me. It did not affect you because he wanted to protect you." Sebastian heart filled with love. He didn't know that their love was so powerful that it could break one of his father's spells. After he came back to reality, Grell was yammering about he would be a much better boyfriend. Considering that if they still dated they would be committed insists. Even thought it was not a crime amongst demons, Sebastian didn't care.

Sebastian felt a strange feeling in his heart and convulsed to the ground. Lights started to come from his body. His body rose about 7 feet from the ground. Sebastian did not know what was going on. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the light he was releasing. The light soon turned to blue flames. Then he released as happening. He was getting his full powers back. As his body turned vertical and lowered to the ground. When he opened his eyes they were a bright pink and his wings were out, as well as his horns. His wings were bigger and his horns were full grown. His feet touched the ground and the flames disappeared. He turned to look at the Reaper "Now that I have my full powers, I could kill you easily. Now what is keeping me from killing you?" The reaper moved as far as possible before Sebastian grabbed him. Sebastian untied the drag but still kept his hand on him.

"You're not going to kill me? Why?" The confused reaper soon regretted his words. "I could kill you, if I wanted to, but consider this as a thank you and now we are even. But if you ever come near me or Ciel again I will kill you without a second thought. The reaper shock his head and then flew off.

"Thank you Ciel, now I will never let you go."

HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKE THE STORY, I WILL KEEP UPDATING SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. LOV YALL BYE


	8. 8 Secrets runravel

HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR READY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

"Ciel" A deep voice said his name with a roughness to it. "Ciel, come to me" The voice now making it presence know. Ciel not wanting to open his eyes to the harsh voice. "You can't fight me. The spell is broken and you can't hide from me." Ciel squeezed his eyes tighter. He tried to move but something was holding him back. "N-No, I don't know who you are but I will never stop fighting. There are people that I love and I will protect them." The voice just gave a chuckle at the young boy. "You think you are strong enough to bet the person that gave you life? Don't make me laugh, no matter hard you try you will never bet me. Your father."

Ciel's eyes yanked open in surprised to the voices response. "N-no" He said with tears in his eyes. Not believing one word that the voice had said. "You- you can't be my father. He died along with my mother. I- I saw them. They we-were in a fire. It burned down the whole house." The voice gave a surprised gasp. It soon turned into I grin of death. "They didn't tell you, hm."

He said a few foreign words that Ciel could not understand, and black hands were formed around the boy. Not in a strangling way but in a hug. Ciel felt warm in the evil arms. "Ciel, you are my son." He said in a gentle, soft voice. "Your mom and I were attack after people found out that she was carrying my child. Being who I am it was a crime to bear the child of Satan." Ciel's eyes opened with that statement. His father was Satan. If that was true, then that would make Ciel a demon.

"If what you're saying is true then that would make me a demon. Can you a least tell me what kind of demon I am?" His father was glad he was finally getting what he was saying." Yes you are s demon and you're one of the most powerful demon on both earth and hell. You are a hybrid, mixed between a banshee and a Satan demon." Ciel was confused from was his "Father" was saying. The arms around Ciel vanished and then the voice became louder than ever. "I will soon be back in the flesh to come get you. You will take your rightful place on the throne of hell. You will embrace your true demonic nature." Ciel could not believe hoe fast the soft voice became a harsh and commanding voice. As the voice drifted away, Ciel yelled after it. "How could you? I will never be the king of hell. I will never be like you"

Ciel scream as he shot up in his bed. "Young master are you alright". The red haired maid said. He could not seem to calm himself down. "Young master you need to calm down." He finally was able to calm down a little, but his heart rate was still racing. He laid back on his sweat soaked pillows. H moved the sheets off of his sticky body. "Mey-rin, I need you to do something for me" "Yes my young master, what would you like me to do." He shifted to face the maid. "I need you to call Sebastian."

Sebastian was out in field, miles from the city. He wanted to see what his power could do. It had been year since he had them. He was so excited. Most of his spells were making this appear. Most of the thing he made appear were for Ciel. His wings shot out he flew up about 10 feet. With a wave of his hand a shower of rose pedals filled the sky. His cellphone rang with a Panic at the Disco ringtone. He looked at the call id and I was a random number. Not seeing the harm in answering it, he pressed accept.

He soon regretted answer the call. "Sebastian you need to get to the manor as soon as possible. Ciel is very sick and he needs your help. His body is burning up." "Mey-rin, do you have any vinegar?" Puzzled by his response, He looked round to find the idem. "Yes, what do I do with it?" "You need to mix some of the vinegar with cold water, then make Ciel drink it. It will calm him down and cool his body down. I will be there soon."

He hung up the phone and flew as fast as a speeding bullet towards Ciel's house. He had just found the love of his life and he was not going to lose him. He soon knoked on the door of the Phatomhive manor. Mey-rin down the stairs, hoping that he would not fall. He opened the door and felt a strong wind pass her. She turned to see Sebastian running up the Stairs. She closed the door and ran to catch up with the demon. They soon entered the room and Sebastian ran to Ciel. Ciel turned to see his demonic lover grabbing his hand. He looked at mey-rin" Mey-rin, can you please leave us. I would like to talk to Sebastian alone." The maid nodded and walked out the room.

The two shared a kiss and Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's jacket. "I'm so glad you came, I f have something to tell you." Also have to tell you something, Ciel" The two looked at each other. "Sebastian, I'm a demon and my father is Satan." Sebastian didn't look surprised considering he already knew. "Ciel, I know. The drag queen told me." "Oh, well. What did you want to tell me?"

Sebastian looked at the ground. "Well as you know that I am a demon, I was actually banished to this world for breaking a very strict law. As well as being banished they took away most of my powers, but there was an away I could be able to go back to hell and get my powers back." Ciel looked confused but still listening to what his boyfriend had to say. "I had to fall in love with a human and have their love in return, so when you saved me from the Reaper, it showed that you loved me and I got full powers back. "His lover's eyes were wide as the moon. "There more, my Dad's name is also Satan."

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU FOR READING, BYE


	9. 9 the darkness

HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS. I'M GOING TO START MAKING MY CHAPTERS LONGER. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY. ENJOY

"If your father is Satan, then that would make you my brother." Ciel almost not able to finish his sentence. How could he boyfriend be his brother? His heart rate regained its fast speed. Sebastian noticing that Ciel was feeling a lot of emotions, he tried to comfort him. He reached to hug Ciel, but his hand was slapped away. "Ciel, what's wrong?" The demon looked confused. The last time Ciel had acted like this was when he found out the Sebastian was demon.

"How dare you." Ciel said with a fire in his eyes. "How can you stand here and tell me this now. You use me to get you powers back and you didn't think to tell me." Ciel started to cry, also his blue flames surrounded him. "You lied and used me. How could you?" He let out a scream and in a flash they were both transported to a large field. "I don't know how you could do this to me? Why? Why Sebastian?" The young demon was floating about 5 feet in the air. His tears running down his face. His wings and horns in full view.

The older demon saw the hurt in Ciel's tearful eyes. Why didn't I tell him? How could I have messed up so much? "Ciel, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel like this. I know I should have told you, but it was harder than I thought." Sebastian brought his wing forward and flew up to Ciel. "I just wanted to keep you happy." The younger demon just looked at him with the same anger that he had before. "I don't care what your explanation is but I want you to know that you death will be a fast one." He brought his flames to his hands and took a swing at Sebastian. Surprised by his response and action, Sebastian was sent to the ground.

Trying to lift himself up from the attack, Sebastian's body was slammed back down on the ground. "Now you will know how it feels to be hurt by the person you love." With those word Sebastian knew what he had to do to stay alive and still be with Ciel. Ciel stood up, and walked about 3 feet from the demon on the ground. He spread his legs, wings stretched out, he was ready to give the final blow. Ciel closed his eyes and let out a Scream of pure pain, but to his surprise Sebastian was unharmed. As soon as Ciel stared the scream Sebastian got up and ran toward Ciel.

When Ciel opened his eyes and was surprised at what had happen. His lips were pressed against his boyfriend's. Sebastian's arms were raped around Ciel's small body. Sebastian released his lips, but still held him in his arms. Ciel felt so warn in these demonic arms. It reminded him of when his father had held him. "Ciel, I know that you still love me or else your scream would have killed me. I knew I didn't have to fight back. Our love was so strong it broke a spell cast by our father. I don't care that you're my brother, I still love you and I will never let you go." Sebastian quickly moved to kiss Ciel again, but Ciel had already brought their lips together. Ciel started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry I tried to kill you. I was just hurt and then I had what felt like a demonic impulse. You were right, I still do love you. I will stay with you forever and I also don't care that you're my brother. We meet as friends not as family, and that is how we will always be." It was Sebastian's turn to cry. Never had heard such sweet words come from a demon's mouth. He know knew that that he and Ciel would be together forever. But their happiness was short lived.

The ground began to shake with a fire. The air became warm, reminding Sebastian of hell. The two did their best to stay in each other's embrace. "Ciel, it is time. You will come with me and become the next king of hell." Ciel had never been more scared. Sebastian just tightened his grip on Ciel. "He is not ready. You can't just take him. He has a life here." Sebastian spat at his father. It was a bit of an insult, but Sebastian was trying to keep Ciel here. "I know that, that is way I am going to teach him. Now Ciel lets go." The demon said a few words, the spell made Ciel's body come to the face of fire. A large grabbed the young boy. Ciel knew he didn't want to go to hell. He did the only thing he could do, he gave in.

"Fine, but first there is something I need to do." Ciel let out a banshee scream. The demon let him go and Ciel quickly opened his wings. "Thank you, now I have a request before we go." The demon just nodded. "I would like to erase me from everyone's mind. One more thing, Sebastian get to come with us." The demon appeared in front of his older son. "Are you sure that you really love your brother, if so you can come home. If you break anymore rules or Ciel's heart, you will not be banished, you will be killed." Sebastian nodded in fear and flew to stand next to Ciel.

"Fine, then let's go before I change my mind." The walls of fire opened and the two flew in the portal. They were greeted by total blackness. The air was cold and damp. They flew farther into the darkness. They soon were in the presents of a castle. It was about 100 feet tall with blackness and towers. It was in the shades of black and grey. The two entered the castle. They were greeted by about 10 maids. "Welcome young princes, we are here to prepare before you for your meeting with your father. The two just nodded and flowed the maids.

They were put into a hot bath and were scrubbed to the bone. They both got new clothes to wear, so they would fit more into the hellish atmosphere. Sebastian just got something from his old wardrobe. He pick out a Black t-shirt, black vans, and black slacks with a silver chain. He slicked his hair back and wore a black leather jacket. He had a single sliver ear ring in his left ear and a sliver chain necklace. Ciel on the other hand, all of this was new to him. The maids gave him a black dress shirt with a dark red tie. Black jeans with black dress shoes. He had on a black blazer with red on the inside to highlight the tie. His hair was slicked to the side. He looked like a dark angel in disguise. The two were both put into a room until their father was ready to speak to them.

Ciel instantly ran into Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian please tell me you were a little more stable than some of the people hear." Sebastian gave a smirk knowing he was probability worse. "I can't say I was." Ciel gave him a angry look. "What can I say, I was the prince of hell. I had everything I wanted and more." "Lucky bitch" Ciel said under his breath, which gained him a slap on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?" "You were a spoiled rich kid to. So don't be hating." The two just laughed.

"Your highnesses, it's time. The king would like to see you now." The maid turned and left the room. The two demons looked at each other. Sebastian could see the worry in Ciel's eyes. He grabbed his hand and gave him a nod. They walked out of the room into a long dark hallway.

After about 5 minutes they approached a huge pair of doors. The two stood and waited for the doors to open. "Enter" a deep voice said. Ciel squeezed Sebastian's hand even tighter. The doors opened and the two walked in.

"My Sons, welcome home."

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING. PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. BYE! :


	10. 10 ultimate showdown

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I WAS DONE WITH THIS STORY BUT I HAD A FEW MORE IDEAS FOR IT. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

"Your highnesses, it's time. The king would like to see you now." The maid turned and left the room. The two demons looked at each other. Sebastian could see the worry in Ciel's eyes. He grabbed his hand and gave him a nod. They walked out of the room into a long dark hallway.

After about 5 minutes of walking they approached a huge pair of doors. The two stood and waited for the doors to open. "Enter" a deep voice said. Ciel squeezed Sebastian's hand even tighter. The doors opened and the two walked in.

"My Sons, welcome home."

They walked down the long aisle leading to their father. It was lined with what looked like people, but Ciel knew they were demons. The walls around them weren't any more inviting. It was black with grey skulls hanging off. Ciel looked forward and saw a black cloud, his father was in there. He shifted closer to Sebastian, earning a sly smile. When they walked all the way down, they were standing in front of the black cloud. Sebastian went to bow on one knee and signaled Ciel to do the same. AS they went down the black cloud seemed to disappear and revealed the king.

The king had greyish-blueish colored hair, like Ciel's. His eyes took on a deep red. He had a tall and slender figure. He gave a sly smile revealing his k-9 teeth to be sharper than a humans. He stood from his throne and closed the distance between him and his sons. "I have waited a long time to have both of my sons in the same place. It brings a pleasant feeling to me." The boys looked at each other confused wondering how the king of demons could say such nice words. With the fact that demon really did have the feelings like love and joy.

"Now to the matters at hand: you're both love each other in a way that is more than brotherly love and Ciel needs to learn how to rule this kingdom." Sebastian was confused from his father's words. He had always been told that he would one day rule the underworld. So way was his father going to train Ciel to be king. "Father, not to be rude to you or Ciel, but I don't think Ciel should be king." Ciel looked confused and hurt by his partner's words. "He has just gained his powers and has just learned about this world. Shouldn't someone who has lived here and seen how this world works be its ruler?"

Satan turned to Sebastian with anger. He walked toward his eldest son. The next thing that happened shocked Sebastian. All Sebastian knew was that his left cheek was not hurting before. Satan slapped his son, "How dare you? You think you are fit to rule? Ciel is a stronger demon that you. Plus, you were banished from this land because you had an affair with a low life demon, which happened to be a maid. How do you think that will look on this kingdom if the next king was someone that would have sex with just anyone? This is why I'm against Ciel being in a relationship with you. It would hurt his image." The king turned toward his youngest, to see a face of sadness and anger. Knowing what was about to happen he turned to go sit on his throne, away from the upcoming war.

Sebastian looked confused at his father's actions, then turned to Ciel only to see his demise. Ciel had his head down and both of his fist in a ball. You could hear him crying and if you were quiet enough you would be able to hear his tears hit the floor. His flames appeared around his feet. "I can understand not telling me the way to get rid of your banishment, but I can't understand that you would keep the reason for your banishment a secret. That is something I could never forgive or forget." Ciel's flames slowly started to engulf him, up and around his body. His horn ad wings started to grow and they were lager than last time. His wings would be able to wrap around his body twice. His body seemed to get taller and he appeared to have abs and muscular arms. He had reopened his eyes they had taken on a bright neon blue, having the appearance of cat eyes.

Satan let a large smile appear on his face. His youngest son has finally gained his true form. Sebastian just stood in shock wondering how someone so attractive could get even more handsome. And for the first time, he was feeling fear. He had never thought he would experience fear. He knew this would end much worse than the last time. Ciel's body rose to about 10 feet up in the air, he was able to considering how tall the ceiling was. "I thought you had told me all you secrets, but you kept the one about you being a man whore. You have a lot of nerve to stand in front of me. I will kill you and this time nothing can save you." Ciel rose about 2 more feet and called his flames to his hands. The flames grew larger than the size of Ciel original body. Ciel casted the flames toward the demon on the ground. Sebastian quickly summoned his wings and flew out of the way of the flames.

"Ciel, listen to me. You have to know that I have changed. I would never do that to you. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand. "Ciel grinned his teeth. "And what is it I'm not understanding? Is it the fact the you kept one of the biggest secrets from me? After my dad was killed in that fire, I thought that I would never love anyone ever again. And then you come along and ruin all of that. I never expected to get captured by a death god or find out I'm a demon and I never expected to find out what I did about you. Last time my love saved you from my scream, but not this time. You have broken my heart and our father said if that ever happen you would be killed. So I find it only fitting that I be the one to kill you. Plus, it will be more practice for me to use my new powers." Flying back a little, Ciel let out a high pitched scream. Sebastian never knew how much the scream would hurt. The scream brought him to his knees, his hands covering his ears. Not wanting to feel Ciel pain. Since he knew that a demon's power is controlled by their emotions. The pain Sebastian felt only revealed how much Ciel was hurting inside. The scream had stopped, but Ciel was not done. He flew as fast as he could to the ground. His landing could have leveled a mountain.

He walked over to the acing demon and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to be able to make eye contact. He raised his arm above his head. Flames began to ball up in his hand. "This is for lying to me and breaking my heart." Were the last words that Sabastian had heard before he died. Right before Ciel gave the final blow, death had stepped in. Satan had stopped Ciel arm before the flames touched his eldest. Ciel dropped Sebastian and his demon features shrined back to their small forms, but his body had remained the same. "Father why did you stop me from killing him?" "Because my son, you scream should have killed him, but instead only hurt him. Therefore, you still have some love for him."

Ciel was shocked at the words of his father. Not believing his father, he went to grab Sebastian. "Listen here you bastard. He might say that I still love you, but I don't feel that way. You can kiss "US" good-bye. You probably never even truly loved me. You just wanted to you use me to get back to your kingdom. Well know even that dream will be shattered. I never want to see you again." He dropped Sebastian and before he left, he punched him right in the gut. His wing grew back and he flew back to his room.

"Father what do I do now?" Satan just looked at his son with disgust. "You have brought all of this on yourself with no help from anybody. So no will help you get out, except yourself. But I must thank you for unlocking Ciel's powers. I thought it was going to take a couple of days. As for the matter with Ciel, I think it would be best if you gave him some space and left him alone. I think that would be best for everyone, considering the next time Ciel see you, he will mostly likely try to kill you again. So until he can bare to even look at you again, you should use this time to think of a way out of your mess." With that Satan disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Sebastian stood there in shock. How could the person he loved so much could hate him this much. He knew how but he didn't want to believe it. "I have to find a way to make Ciel love me again and make up for my sin." He walked back to his old room and hopping that he would be able to see his love soon. Be what he didn't know was that he would not be seeing Ciel for a while.

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.


	11. Story Update

Dear Readers,

I have exciting news. I have decided to re-edit and continue this story! I wanted to make this announcement to any new or old readers have this upcoming opportunity. I have not started writing the new chapters because I am still in the process of editing. So I am opening up the floor for ideas. Comment on THIS chapter what you would like in upcoming chapters. If I use your idea, you will receive a special prize. You will become a pop-up character in that chapter. This will close on October 31! I will wish all luck.


End file.
